vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 5-A with the Light Speed Attack | 5-A, higher with the Light Speed Attack | 5-A | 5-A | Low 2-C | 4-A to 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: |-|Adventure/Modern Sonic= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid. Can repeatedly survive being either flattened or crushed flat), Acrobatics (Repeatedly shows great agility, dexterity, and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body like when he uses his Spin Dash or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces whether they be structures or water. He can traverse a large variety of terrain with no issue, from exploding spaceships to aquatic environments and hazardous volcanoes. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Homing Attack, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines to perform his Spin Attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Analytical Prediction (Shown to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to fight accordingly), Skilled pilot, Master Swordsman (Trained, fought, and even bested the Knights of The Round Table and King Arthur), Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve several affects, such as increasing his strength or speed), Surface Scaling (By running along walls and other structures), Water Walking (Through his speed), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and blinded), Extrasensory Perception (His quills can identify and detect danger), Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Hammerspace, Dimensional Travel (Noted to have returned to his world from the Arabian Night and World of Camelot alternate realities. Can travel towards Special Stages, which are stated to be other dimensions), Defensive Aura (The Light Speed Attack forms orbs around Sonic while he's charging it to deter interruptions and fend off attackers. While using his boost technique, Sonic creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Invulnerability (With Sonic Boom), Afterimage Creation (With Boost Mode), Healing (With Sonic Heal, he can heal from any damage he may have taken by vibrating his molecules at high speeds. Can also revitalize himself with Rings), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with the Aqua Shield), Forcefield Creation (With the Insta-Shield. Can also generate Fire and Electricity based force-fields or purple pulses around his entire body to protect him from incoming attacks via Sonic Guard), Indomitable Will, Technological Flight (With Extreme Gear), Vibration Manipulation (Can project harmful shock waves to send enemies flying), Status Effect Inducement (With Somersault Kick), Momentum Manipulation (When performing the Drop Dash, Sonic stores up momentum before releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Air Manipulation (With Sonic Wind. Can generate blasts of wind and create tornadoes), Forcefield Negation (Sonic's Insta-Shield is capable of bypassing forcefields to hit his opponent), Teleportation (With the Chaos Emeralds), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, and the Chaos Emeralds), BFR and Sealing (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds, or use Chaos Control to send others to different dimensions), Damage Reduction (Passively increases his defense to take less damage from attacks with Strength Support), Resurrection (Can resurrect to be brought back after death at the cost of Soul Energy), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Replicated Chaos Control after seeing Shadow use it once, and became an expert Extreme Gear Rider with no formal training. Repeatedly hinted to train and grow faster as well as stronger), and Statistics Amplification (With Color Powers, Soul Surge, Drop Dash, Super Peel Out, Light Speed Attack, Hyper Mode, Sonic Boom, Speed Up, Acceleration Up, Attack Support, Boost Mode, Hercules Muscles, and Shahra's Ring). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Surface Scaling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Deconstruction (With Indigo Asteroid), Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Jade Ghost and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Jade Ghost, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Statistics Reduction and Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Reality Warping (Left unaffected by Alf Layla-Wa Layla warping reality), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overmind, and resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying), Madness Manipulation (Can withstand the power and presence of the World Rings, which were what likely drove the genies of the Arabian Nights mad), Text Manipulation (Can withstand the flames of a weakened Ifrit Golem, which were stated to be capable of burning the pages of the Arabian Nights, and was unaffected by Alf Layla-Wa Layla's existence that destroyed the Arabian Nights reality), Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone by the Gargoyle Djinn), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble), Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can survive in close proximity to black holes and resist their gravitational pull), Spatial Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from Chaos Magic, which hits opponents with distorted space), Ice Manipulation (Can quickly break out of ice after being frozen solid), Extreme Heat, and Cosmic Radiations (Can repeatedly endure the vacuum of space with no negative side effects) |-|Modern Sonic (Post-Generations)= All previous abilities, Restricted Flight (Can briefly hover and maneuver within the air), Spaceflight (Can use his Boost to freely propel himself through outer space), Accelerated Development (Passive, Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. The Same as his Adventure Era-self. Additionally, he grew stronger after six months of imprisonment in the Death Egg with his hands and knees bound. Was later stated to exceed previous data by Infinite during their second encounter, and stated himself to grow stronger every second before quickly overwhelming him despite being on even ground minutes before). Transmutation (Via Ring Time), and Limited Spatial Manipulation (With their speed alone, Modern and Classic Sonic can “fix space” with their speed). Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the Time Eater erasing history and leaving everything as a colorless void, whereas everybody else had to be restored). |-|Excalibur Sonic= Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality Negation (Excalibur absorbed the powers of all other sacred swords, where the conjoined efforts of the sacred swords could negate King Arthur's immortality), Body Control (Of Excalibur, who can extend itself for greater reach), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks), Power Nullification (Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks) |-|Sonic the Werehog= All abilities of base, Enhanced Body Control, Elasticity (Can stretch his arms over long distances), Size Manipulation (Capable of enlarging his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Dark Gaia Force for various effects), Statistics Amplification (Able to use Dark Gaia Energy to augment his striking power), Forcefield Creation (Can use Dark Gaia Energy to form defensive barriers around himself), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (He can cause destructive tremors with the colossal force of his blows), Status Effect Inducement (His attacks can cause dizziness in an opponent), Berserk Mode (Can enter Unleashed Mode, a temporary state that grants a blue Aura, vastly greater strength and speed, and Invulnerability) |-|Darkspine Sonic= Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Spaceflight, Attack Reflection, Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Rage Power (Powered by the World Ring of Rage), Emotion Empowerment (Empowered by the World Rings, with each being a manifestation of a specific emotion), Reality Warping and Enhanced Space-Time Manipulation (Restored the Arabian Nights reality, along with its space-time, with a wave of the hand after it was destroyed by Alf Layla-Wa Layla), Energy Manipulation (Can create Soul Energy), and Text Manipulation (Can bend and manipulate the reality of the Arabian Nights, which is comprised of innumerable inscriptions) |-|Super Sonic= All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Aura, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Attack Reflection with Deflect, Electricity Manipulation (With the Bolt of Lightning), Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Projection and Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can use Chaos Energy to achieve a wide variety of effects), Statistics Amplification (Can use Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and increase his speed), Power Bestowal and Positive Emotions Empowerment (Can pass Chaos Energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super transformations of their own), Light Manipulation (Sonic can absorb light to strengthen himself and allow him to use the Arrow of Light), Power Nullification and Empathic Manipulation (Super Sonic was stated to neutralize the negative energies of Perfect Chaos and made it become nice again, rendering its will to fight inert), Purification (Type 2. Cleanses negative energies varying from evil beings to things as simple as anger and negative emotions), Forcefield Creation (Super Sonic can create a constant forcefield to protect himself), Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions, alongside the good hearts of others, are stated to power the Chaos Emeralds) |-|Hyper Sonic= All of Super Sonic's abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Afterimage Creation (Creates constant afterimages due to sheer speed), Light Manipulation (Can emit a blinding flash of light that damages all enemies within range), Underwater Breathing (Type 2) (Can survive underwater indefinitely without needing to use air bubbles or Water Shield) |-|Optional Equipment= Statistics Amplification (With the Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Herb of Toughness, and Psychic Water), Flight (With Hovercrafts, Balloons, and Rocket Shoes), Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Damage Reduction (The Toughness increases defense to reduces damage taken), Time Travel (With Time Stones), Weather Manipulation (With the World Ring of Prayers/Hope, he can conjure storms), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Ring), Sealing (With Magic Hands), Time Manipulation (With Slow and Time Freezes), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Empowerment (With Rock Salt through Empowered), Damage Reduction (With the Iron Tonic), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Explosion Manipulation (With Bomb, Helicopters, and Fighter Jet RCs), Glyph Creation (With Hovercraft RCs), Size Manipulation (With Purple Gem), Invisibility (With Stealth Jets), Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items), and Power Nullification (The Muteki Monitor makes him invulnerable to physical harm and immune to the abilities of other racers). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Poison Manipulation (With the Antidote and Superior Antidote), Petrification (With Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity), Paralysis Inducement (With the Paralysis Cure and Paralysis Immunity), Statistics Reduction (With the Muteki Monitor), and Status Effect Inducement (The Immunity Idol and Cure All Spray grant high resistance to negative status effects, which includes: Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Stunning, Vulnerability, and Weakening) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Superior to his Classic self and is equal to Adventure/Modern Shadow. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed up to four Chaos Emeralds, where only one could shift a continent or split the planet. Helped defeat Master Core: ABIS during Zero Gravity, who was fueled by the five Ark of The Cosmos that created a black hole that would've destroyed the planet), Large Planet level with the Light Speed Attack (The LSA is capable of letting Sonic achieve double the damage he can normally do) | Large Planet level (Equal to Shadow until Forces. Fought and defeated the Eggrobo, which drained and was supercharged with energy from the Extractor that was stated to be capable of blowing up the whole planet without leaving a trace. Capable of defeating the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Generations when the Werehog was the one to initially combat him within Sonic Unleashed. Fought and handily defeated Perfect Chaos, who should be superior to the Space Colony ARK with seven Chaos Emeralds, which can produce 3.736 Ninatons of energy. His strength increased even further due to besting Infinite after previously being effortlessly defeated by him within Sonic Forces, making him far stronger than his Pre-Forces self. Additionally, Sonic is consistently stated to grow much stronger and is hinted to train, as well stating his power grows with every passing second), higher with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet level (Defeated Merlina, who had previously stomped his Adventure/Modern base form with little effort) | Large Planet level (Formed by the conjunction of both Dark Gaia's energy and the Chaos Emeralds, which was enough to make Dark Gaia mature into its Perfect form once it absorbed said energy. Defeated the Egg Dragoon) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-Wa Layla, who destroyed the space-time of the Arabian Nights reality just by existing and planned to recreate it in his image. Recreated the Arabian Nights reality with a gesture, and is powered by the World Rings) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the energy output of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple star systems in a single blast) to Low Multiverse level (When fully charged with positive energy, he was able to defeat Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Super Silver. Defeated the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Easily defeated the Time Eater alongside Classic Super Sonic and reversed all the damage it caused across multiple timelines) | At least Low Multiverse level (Far above Super Sonic, who can defeat the likes of the Egg Wizard and Solaris at his strongest. Powered by the seven Super Emeralds, which are far above the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: FTL (Far faster than E-102 Gamma, who can dodge lasers), faster with Super Peel Out and Speed Shoes) | At least FTL (Is superior to his Adventure Era self and is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period. After he raced to complete an objective, he was said to have gotten faster than when Blaze had previously encountered him. Kept up with and surpassed Infinite after their first encounter), ' faster' with the Super Peel Out, Speed Shoes, and Color Powers (The Super Peel Out allowed Sonic to keep pace with Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which increases its speed by four times) | At least FTL | Unknown (Is considerably slower than Base, but by how much is unknown) with FTL Combat and Reaction Speed | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his base form. Quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone to fight Ultimate Gemerl. Easily reached Eggman and outpaced the stars while fighting the Mother Wisp) to Immeasurable (Fought against and moved faster than Solaris could react) | Immeasurable (Far faster than Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Toppled over the Egg Golem. Provided a fourth of the strength necessary to stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) | At least Class K (Grew strong enough to contend with and surpass Infinite after their first encounter) | At least Class K | At least Class K (Massively stronger than before. Tossed Dark Gaia Phoenix over his head) | Unknown | Class Z to Immeasurable (Able to push back Solaris) as Super Sonic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class+, Large Planet Class with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class, higher with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla Wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Planet level+ (Can take hits from Adventure Shadow, his equal) | Large Planet level (Could withstand attacks from Infinite after their first encounter, in which he was easily incapacitated beforehand in a few attacks) | Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Universe level+ | Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster) to Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders). Limitless in Super forms Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Caliburn. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers | Extended melee range, higher with Excalibur's extension. Thousands of kilometers with his abilities | Several meters via Elasticity. Hundreds of meters with abilities | Standard melee range. Universal+ with abilities | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal with his abilities | Standard melee range. Several meters with Hyper Flash. At least Low Multiversal with his abilities Standard Equipment: Power Sneakers, Chaos Emeralds (Has collected and carried the Chaos Emeralds throughout various installments), Rings, Wisps, Item Boxes, Sonic Crackers, Light Speed Shoes/Light Chip, Crystal Ring, Bounce Bracelet, Shahra's Ring, and Caliburn | Same as before | Excalibur | None Notable | World Rings | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds *'Optional Equipment:' World Rings, an Ark of the Cosmos, Extreme Gear, Piko Piko Hammer, Gems, Time Stones, Power-Ups, Angel Amulet, Ring of Life, Immunity Idol, Extreme Gear, Flame Ring, Magic Gloves, Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, Health Leaves, Spooky Charm, Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Nocturne Blade, Arondight, Galatine, Laevatein, Herb of Toughness, Fiery Quaff, Hot Fiery Quaff, Vial of Calm, Philter of Tranquility, Super Antidote, Stone Protection, Petrification Immunity, Paralysis Cure, Paralysis Immunity, Kron Hammer, Zoah Shield, Cure All Spray. *'Can Create/Summon:' RC Vehicles Intelligence: Gifted (Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter, and he has even been hinted to train and practice by himself and with others. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on all kinds of several fighting techniques ranging from Capoeira to straight up MMA fighting styles, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball. Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at a maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements as well as to detect attacks beyond his field of vision. Additionally, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Sonic has also been shown to learn and adapt quickly to new situations, which allows him to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to engage them in combat. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, speedsters with comparable skills, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns. And on a side note, Sonic also has a thing for reading in his spare time. So he not only shows intellect in combat but in literature as well) Weaknesses: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident at times and has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim | Same as before | None notable | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, and he transforms into this form involuntarily at night only to change back in the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | More violent than before | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normal Moves= *'Spin Attack:' While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump:' Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Focused Homing Attack:' Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. *'Flying Spin Attack:' While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. *'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. *'Sonic Guard:' Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Super Peel Out:' Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. *'Bound Jump:' In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. *'Boost:' Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. *'Stomp:' While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. *'Jump Dash:' Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. *'Air Dash:' Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. *'Quick Step:' Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. *'Cartwheel:' Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. *'Flying Kick:' Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. *'Kick:' Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. *'Foot Sweep:' Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. *'Insta-Shield:' For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense, and allows him to bypass forcefields. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Sonic Wave:' Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. *'Sonic Storm:' While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. *'Skydiving:' Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. *'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. *'Whirlwind:' After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks, and is unavoidable. *'Somersault:' Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. *'Hammer Attack:' Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. *'Sonic Drive:' Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. *'Sonic Eagle:' Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. *'Sonic Flare:' Sonic falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). *'Somersault Kick:' Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. *'Sonic Meteor:' Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. *'Sonic Boom:' Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. *'Hop Jump:' Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. *'Sonic Leap:' Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. *'Humming Top:' Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. *'Sonic Ballet:' Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. *'Speed Up:' Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. *'Axe Kick:' Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. *'Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge:' Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initally comparable speeds. *'Time Stop:' Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. *'Time Break:' Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. *'Chaos Control:' With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. |-|Power-Ups= *'Invincibility:' Using Invincibility, Sonic is granted a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, Sonic is rendered completely immune physical harm and attacks on his own level. He can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. *'Normal Shield:' Using the Normal Shield, Sonic is encased is a defensive orb that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. Once struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, the shield will disperse and Sonic may be subjected to knockback, but he will not suffer physical harm. *'Fire Shield:' Using the Fire Shield, Sonic is encased in a fiery bubble of flames that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. This renders him immune to the harmful effects of fire and heat based hazards. This shield is tough enough to enable Sonic to literally stand in molten lava undamaged. It also enables a mid-air jump dubbed the "Fireball Spin Dash", enabling Sonic to spear forward through midair at high speeds in a comet of flames, dealing damage to anything caught in his wake. Additionally, the Fire Shield will burn anything it comes in contact with. *'Aqua Shield:' Using the Aqua Shield (also called the Bubble Shield), Sonic is encased in a sphere-shaped shield similar to a water bubble. This shield allows Sonic to breath underwater indefinitely without fear of drowning. It also allows Sonic to quickly plummet downward and bounce along the ground, or collide with an enemy from above. It has the ability to repel certain projectiles, not including spiked projectiles (for obvious reasons) and explosives. *'Thunder Shield:' Using the Thunder Shield (also called the Lightning Shield or Magnetic Shield), Sonic is encased in a defensive orb of electricity. It renders him immune to electricity and energy based hazards and attacks. It also apparently emits a magnetic field that attracts things like Rings. It also allows Sonic to double jump. *'Speed Shoes:' Using Speed Shoes (also called Power Sneakers), Sonic's top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. *'Rocket Shoes:' When using the Rocket Shoes, Sonic's shoes gain rocket engines sets that enable him to fly through the air at superluminal speeds. This power-up is only temporary, and when its effects wear off Sonic's shoes will return to normal and he will fall to the ground. *'Popo Spring:' When equipping the Popo Spring, Sonic obtains a mobile spring underneath his shoes that supplements his jumping height. *'Skateboard:' Allows Sonic to ride a Skateboard. *'Flame Ring:' Allows Sonic to perform the Fire Somersault, in which he imbues his kicks with intense flames. *'Magic Gloves:' Allows Sonic to perform the "Magic Hands" technique. In a small explosion which consumes the targets, Sonic shrinks the enemy down to roughly the size of a basketball and traps them in a transparent sphere. Sonic can then explode the sphere to destroy them or simply leave them incapacitated. *'Ring Time:' When using Ring Time, Sonic is surrounded by a transparent aura that lasts for fifteen seconds. Any enemies that get near Sonic during this time will then be turned into Gold Rings. *'Hercules Muscles:' Enhances Sonic's upper body strength. *'Power Brake:' Allows Sonic to come to a dead stop, regardless of how fast he is running. *'Acceleration:' Greatly improves Sonic's acceleration rate, allowing him to reach top speeds in a heartbeat. *'Breath Holder:' Prolongs Sonic's oxygen supply in underwater environments. *'Sure-Footed:' Enables Sonic to always and instantly land on his feet after taking damage regardless of the positioning he was in after getting sent flying. *'Antidote:' A concoction that removes any negative status ailments upon use. *'Cure All Spray:' A large dose antidote able to remove negative status ailments from Sonic and up to three of his allies at a time, allowing recovery from things like sleep inducement, poison, and Statistics Reduction. *'Health Seed, Health Root, and Health Leaf:' Items that replenish a large amount of Sonic's vitality when used. *'Replenisher:' A wrist device. When worn, Sonic's vitality will automatically be restored over the course of a fight. *'Water Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Water-type damage. *'Lightning Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Electric-type damage. *'Ice Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Ice-type damage with sub-zero chill. *'Wind Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Air-type damage. *'Earth Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Earth-type damage. *'Immunity Idol:' A mystical charm that makes Sonic highly resistant to a to the effects of status ailments. *'Spooky Charm:' A mystical charm that causes fear in enemies. By wearing this, Sonic can cause enemies to flee. *'Angel Amulet:' A bright gold mystical relic. It will automatically revive Sonic if he is finished off in the heat of combat. *'Ring of Life:' Can be used to revive fallen allies. *'Gems:' Gems are objects that appear in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They are small and rare crystals from Soleanna each granting use of a specific Custom Action. **'Green Gem:' Using the Green Gem, Sonic is able to form a miniature tornado that can damage any enemies found within its radius. **'Red Gem:' Using the Red Gem, Sonic can slow down time to a crawl, thus effectively slowing down the surrounding environment and enemies' movements while leaving Sonic himself unaffected. **'Blue Gem:' Using the Blue Gem, Sonic dashes in a short burst of greatly increased speed, causing a destructive sonic boom that "ruins" enemies that get in Sonic's way. **'White Gem:' Using the White Gem, Sonic will halt in mid-air spin and begin spinning around while surrounded by a multicolored aura. Once in this position, Sonic can choose any direction in which to face in a vertical, 360-degree area. When released from this position, Sonic will perform a Homing Attack in the chosen direction and with increased range and power. **'Sky Gem:' Using the Sky Gem, Sonic flings the gem in any direction and then will be flown in said location by being pulled through the air at great speed, before landing safely on the location. **'Yellow Gem:' Using the Yellow Gem, Sonic creates a Thunder Shield. **'Purple Gem:' Using the Purple Gem, Sonic shrinks down to a fraction of his size. This allows Sonic to perform infinite jumps in midair and also makes him more difficult to hit. Advantageously, Sonic's physical prowess is not diminished in the slightest while using this Gem. |-|Wisps= Black Bomb v2.png|Black Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Crimson Wisp Art.png|Crimson Wisp Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Greeen Wisp - Sonic Colors - (1).png|Green Wisp Grey wisp.png|Grey Wisp Indigo Wisp Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Magenta Wisp Art.png|Magenta Wisp Orange Wisp - Sonic Colors Artwork - (1).png|Orange Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp Purple.png|Purple Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Wisp Violet.png|Violet Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. He is then able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing self-harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, he can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, he is able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, he gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp, Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, his body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants users the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, he can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. He can also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Jade Ghost:' As the Jade Ghost, Sonic is able to turn himself invisible and enables him to move around without being visibly detected by opponents. The Jade Ghost also makes him intangible, thus allowing him to pass through obstacles and avoid unwanted attacks. In addition, the Jade Ghost allows Sonic to hover slightly above ground when using its power. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, he is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp, Sonic turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, he can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp, Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, he gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, he can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp, Sonic turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, he gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. He is able to form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp, Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole and can warp space and time to draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into itself, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until he reaches maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Sonic to move as a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' All the Wisps gather together and use their combined Hyper Go-On (in conjunction with Sonic's Homing Attack) in one vibrant attack. |-|Werehog Sonic= *'Unleashed Mode:' Sonic the Werehog taps into the energies of Dark Gaia that he has absorbed. When activating the mode, Sonic howls and his entire body becomes surrounded in a light blue energy aura. While active, Sonic's physical prowess is greatly amplified for a limited period of time. *'Were-Claw:' Sonic the Werehog makes a forward dash while crossing his hands in front of him, before violently slashing his claws to both sides in a quick and swift motion. This damages and dizzies enemies. *'Were-Claw Charge:' Sonic charges forward while doing several quick and ferocious slashing motions in front of him with his claws, mowing down any foe in his path. *'Were-Wallop:' Sonic the Werehog stretches his arms upward as he performs a double uppercut to his opponents while slashing upwards with his energy-enveloped claws. *'Werewheel Rush:' Sonic launches a series of offensive cartwheels along the ground, where he punches anyone caught in his path. At the end of his series of cartwheels, Sonic jumps into the air and brings his hands together in a collective fist before performing a forward somersault to bringing his fists down on opponents, utilizing his momentum from his flip to increase the impact. *'Comet Punch:' Sonic pulls back his right fist channels a large amount of Dark Gaia Force through it. Once charged enough, Sonic tags his opponent with a single forward and extremely powerful punch. *'Aerial Piledriver:' Sonic jumps high into the air and grabs a mid-air opponent with both his legs and arms while turning the opponent upside down. While holding onto the opponent, Sonic then spins the opponent around itself while diving down in a piledriver-like fashion, where he slams the opponent's head directly into the ground. *'Feral Wild Whirl:' Sonic stretches his arms and hands out the sides and spins around several times a top while slashing with his hands over a long range. *'Spinning Needle Attack:' Sonic launches forward with his body aligned horizontally. He then puts his arms down the sides of his body and quickly rotates his body, turning himself into a piercing drill moving through mid-air in a torpedo fashion while leaving a cyan spiral-shaped energy trail. *'Beatdown:' Sonic grabs a nearby foe and begins swinging it back and forth over himself, slamming it to the ground with such force that he produces destructive shockwaves upon impact that can damage nearby foes. After having slammed the foe into the ground five times, Sonic jumps into the air and crushes it with a final hit to the ground. *'Earthshaker:' Sonic enlarges his arms and fists and begins hammering down with both fists numerous times, and with such force that he creates small tremors, before fishing off with an extra powerful hit to the ground with both fists. |-|Darkspine Sonic= *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Time Break:' Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Unlike his base form, Darkspine Sonic can use this nigh-limitlessly due to creating his own energy to fuel the technique. This move has no canonical impact on his own speed and doesn't effect him, as shown in cutscenes. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. Just like Time Break, Darkspine Sonic can use this technique nigh-limitlessly due to creating his own energy to fuel it. *'Reality Manipulation:' Due to being empowered by three of the seven World Rings Darkspine Sonic possesses a degree of control over the fabric of reality. He can rewrite universes in his image and reverse the effects of reality warping on a universal scale. |-|Super Sonic= *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' In his Super form, Sonic's Chaos Energy based powers are enhanced on a tremendous scale. In addition, he gains new Chaos Powers. Due to being empowered by the Emeralds' Positive energies, Sonic is capable of neutralizing negative energies. He can also purify negative emotions, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal by purifying it of its anger and rage (rendering his will to fight inert). Also, Sonic can unleash powerful blasts of Chaos Energy and channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. *'Turbo Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks. *'Super Sonic Spinning:' Super Sonic curls into a ball and begin spinning while charging up Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful project and rams into nearby targets. *'Arrow of Light:' Super Sonic draws light into his body and begins absorbing it. Once he has gathered enough light, Super Sonic immerses himself in the gathered light, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", and charges into the opponent with immense force. *'Deflect:' Super Sonic swings his arm forward which covers him in a shield of slate-gray energy that deflects enemy projectiles back at the enemy. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy with a fiery makeup. |-|Hyper Sonic= *'Hyper Flash:' A technique used by Hyper Sonic, in which he flashes a powerful and blinding light to damage all enemies near him while boosting himself in a certain direction. Key: Adventure and Modern Sonic | Modern Sonic (Sonic Generations and Onwards) | Excalibur Sonic | Sonic the Werehog | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: Hyper Sonic can be considered dubiously canon, as the form's only appearance was within Sonic 3 & Knuckles. However, the Super Emeralds appeared in Sonic Adventure and are alluded to in Sonic Mania. They are still part of the lore for this transformation to potentially be possible for Sonic to achieve, as the Super Emeralds are merely Chaos Emeralds amplified by the Master Emerald's power. Note 2: This profile covers Modern Sonic in mainstream games. For the Classic version see Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) while for the Archie Comics versions, see Archie Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic and Archie Post-Genesis Wave Sonic. Gallery File:The Classic.png|Classic Sonic File:Sonic's Adventure.png|Adventure Sonic File:RidersSonic.png|Riders Sonic File:43DC22A4-1C23-495B-BC04-FCCE40B680EB.png|Modern Sonic File:ForcesSonic.png|Forces Sonic File:Werehog Sonic.png|Werehog Sonic File:Sonic and Cal.png|With Caliburn File:848A37E9-83FC-412C-B10A-D086EB65289E.png|Darkspine Sonic File:Super Sonic.gif|Super Sonic Transformation File:The Superest Sonic.png|Super Sonic File:Golden Juice Bath.png|Super Sonic (2) File:Blinding Light.png|Hyper Sonic File:Hyper sonic no background by foxmaster55-dafdgr2.png|Hyper Sonic (2) File:It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) by Tony Harnell (Theme of Sonic)|It Doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme) File:Evolution of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991 - 2018) Others Notable Victories: Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Metal Sonic's Profile (Both were in their Modern Base states) Sonic (Sonic: The Comic) Sonic's Profile (2-C keys were used, speed was equalized and Fleetway Sonic was limited to his regular abilities) Chipper (Five Nights at Freddy's World) Chipper's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) White Bomberman (Bomberman) Bomberman's Profile (Both were 2-C, Speed Equalized, and Sonic was Super Sonic for this fight) Ultron-Sigma (Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite) Ultron-Sigma’s Profile (Both 2-C. Speed was equalized) Kratos (God of War) Kratos's Profile (Sonic was in his Super Form and Kratos was 2-C and speed was equalized) Count Bleck (Mario Bros) Count Bleck's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used. Speed Equalized) Nyarlathotep (Persona) Nyarlathotep’s Profile (Darkspine Sonic was used and speed was equalized) Marx (Kirby) Marx's Profile (Both were bloodlusted, and Marx Soul and Super Sonic were used) Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mephiles' Profile (Sonic has all his equipment, and is bloodlusted) Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solaris' Profile (Hyper Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Krypto the Superdog (DC Comics) Krypto's Profile (Pre-Crisis Krypto and Hyper Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Super Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Speed was equalized, and it was Ultra Instinct against Darkspine) Dr. Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic) Robotnik's Profile (2-C Super Sonic and God Robotnik were used) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Star King Kirito and Super Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Danny's Profile (Both were 4-A, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sonic Unleashed Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Purification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mascots Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Text Users Category:Stone Walls